A New Union
by TheUltimateFangirl2020
Summary: Thank God for Finn. A collection of Brotherly Furt one-shots, usually about sick/hurt Kurt and overprotective Finn. Rated T to be safe.
1. Storms

Finn hadn't known a lot about Kurt before Glee and their parents got married. He just knew that he was probably, mostly likely gay and he had a high-pitched voice. After Glee, he knew Kurt could play football and sing, but other than that, he still didn't know a lot.

It was one of the first nights in the new house. Finn was getting used to have a room that wasn't... small. And a closet with cowboy wallpaper. It was different- a cool different. His room was also on a different _floor_. That was also really cool.

Finn sighed, looking up from his laptop. Mr. Schue had them looking up songs and Finn had been at it for what felt like hours. His eyes were swimming with song titles and he could hear the loud lyrics of the few songs he'd listened too. Rubbing his eyes, Finn laid back in his beanbag. Being 6'3 and sitting in a beanbag was kinda weird- his legs were stretched out really far-, but it was _really comfortable_.

Looking over at his clock, he realized it was 12 in the morning. Wow, it had gotten late fast. Or Finn had been really absorbed in the songs. Either way, he should probably go to bed before he turned into a zombie tomorrow.

There was a flash of light outside and Finn's attention was drawing towards his window. Was it thundering? Setting his laptop on his bed, Finn stood up for the first time in a few hours. He groaned a little, stretching his back before walking over towards the closed window. He pulled back the curtain and- sure enough- rain was plastered on the glass. There was a loud rumble of thunder and Finn dropped the curtain, sighing again. He should really sleep.

He had walked towards the bathroom to brush his teeth and had been walking back when he read it.

It was just barely audible, but Finn paused anyways, waiting.

Sure enough, it came again.

Finn cautiously walked towards the direction it was coming from. It was coming from the end of the hall- where Kurt's room was. His door was slightly ajar. Finn pushed on the door, looking inside. Kurt was on the bed, the blankets thrown over him messily.

That wasn't like Kurt.

"Kurt?" Finn said softly, not wanting to wake his step-brother if he was asleep and Finn was just going insane.

The blankets moved slightly and Kurt's feathery, unbrushed hair appeared, followed by his eyes. Finn could barely see him in the darkness. "Finn?" He sounded congested, like he was sick or had been crying. "W-What are you doing?"

"You okay?" Finn asked, opening the door wider.

Kurt didn't answer.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Finn walked over towards him. There was a clap of thunder and he saw Kurt jump, his hand clenching tigher on the blanket, as if Kurt wanted to throw it over his head again. Finn may not be the sharpest crayon in the marker box, but he could put two and two together. "Are you scared of storms?" Kurt was still silent. Finn stood awkwardly by his step-brothers bed.

It took a while, but finally, Kurt sighed, wiping at his eyes as he glancing up at Finn. "The dark, actually. Storms just make it worse."

"It's okay- it's just a storm."

 _Good job, Finn_. Finn silently scolded himself. _Genius plan, dude._

Kurt sighed, shaking his head. Finn's step-brother fell backwards back onto the bed, his head hitting the pillow. "You don't get it." He said softly. A flash of lightning cracked and it momentarily illuminated Kurt's room. Finn was startled to see that Kurt's eyes were red and puffy, the way they got when he'd been crying silently, when he was trying to not let it all go. "It..." He sighed, his breathing uneven and shaking. "It stormed the night she died."

"Wh-" Finn stopped himself, putting two and two together. "Oh..." _He means his mom_.

Kurt wiped at his eyes again. "Every since then... I just..." Kurt's shoulders shook and his wiped more furiously. Finn hesitantly reached over, gently putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt didn't recoil like Finn thought he would. He sort of leaned into Finn's touch. It felt natural, so Finn sat down and let his arm travel around Kurt's shoulder. Finn's step-brother turned into him, crying into his chest.

Finn was really bad at this stuff. The last time someone had cried _this hard_ was probably when he thought Quinn was pregnant. Or maybe when Rachel didn't get the solo she'd wanted. He couldn't keep track of all the girl emotions. Not that Kurt had girl emotions- he didn't _think_ he did, at least...

But anyways, this was different.

Kurt was his step-brother. Finn should know this kinda stuff. Kurt was scared of the _dark_? _And_ storms? Finn made a mental note, but seeing as he could barely remember Rachel's number, he was pretty sure it was going to get lost in the abyss called his mind.

"It'll be okay." Finn found himself mumbling. His hand was pulling Kurt towards him, embracing him. Kurt didn't fight him.

Finn wasn't thinking about how much crap he'd have to take if anyone found out about this. He wasn't worried about himself or his reputation or anything concerning himself. His sole focus was on his brother, Kurt.

* * *

Burt had been asleep through most of the storm. There was a clap of thunder that finally brought him around. He blinked a few times, looking around the room, trying to figure out where he was. Carole was next to him, still asleep. There was a flash of lightning and Burt's eyes widened.

Kurt.

Kurt _hated_ the dark, let alone storms. Storms made everything worse. Truthfully, Burt didn't exactly love storms either. But Kurt... Kurt's fear was so much worse.

Burt got out of bed, the floor cold on his bare feet as he all but ran down towards his sons room. He was used to going downstairs and into the basement, but seeing as they'd moved, he just had to go down the hall. Burt couldn't tell if Kurt liked it better or worse, but he wasn't thinking about that at the moment.

The door was open wide when Burt reached it. He looked inside, his mouth half-way through his sons name when he stopped.

Kurt wasn't awake and he wasn't crying- he was asleep in Finn's arms.

Burt felt relief come over him and he sighed.

Thank god for Finn.


	2. Sick Day

Kurt usually woke up before him. Mostly because Finn didn't _really_ wake up on weekends, but that was besides the point. So when Kurt wasn't downstairs, cooking, reading Vogue, or texting Blaine, Finn couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

"Hey, Kurt?" Finn called, hesitating. "Kurt, you alright man?" He gently pushed the door open, bracing himself to see his step-brother dead on his bed. But he wasn't dead- not fully, anyways. "Whoa- dude, what happened to you?" Kurt moaned, throwing his face into his pillow. His hair was a complete mess, he was really pale, and he had about 5 billion blankets covering him. All in all, he didn't look like Kurt in the slightest. "You sick?"

Kurt sighed. "No, Finn, I am perfectly fine." He sounded really congested and his voice sounded... deeper. More raspy and hollow. Finn couldn't tell if he was kidding, but went to go get Burt. "Don't, Finn." He coughed, sitting upright. "They left about 2 hours ago." Kurt coughed again. It was a hollow, raspy noise that didn't sound _anything_ like the soprano usually did.

"You sound terrible." Finn noted.

"Thanks, Finn." Kurt groaned, rubbing his throat.

"That hurt?" Finn asked, walking into his step-brothers room. Kurt shrugged. "Don't talk if it hurts."

"Thank you for that wonderful observation, Finn." Kurt coughed again. "I'll be okay."

Finn looked over him. He didn't look like he'd be okay. He looked like death. Well, death for Kurt Hummel, anyways. As far as Finn could tell, Kurt hadn't changed since yesterday morning. He hadn't brushed his hair since then, either. "You sure?"

"Yes, Finn, I'm sure." Kurt sighed, falling down onto his back and shutting his eyes. He started reaching blindly for his water bottle. His fingers brushed against it, knocking it to the ground. "Did I just knock it over..." Kurt sighed. "Did I really..."

Finn bent over, grabbing it. "Here." He handed it back to Kurt. His step-brother opened his eyes- which were sort of glossy and... weird- and took it from him, giving him a smile as a response. "Uh... Do... You need anything...?"

"I'm just sick, Finn." Kurt sat up, drinking from the water bottle. "I can still go and get food and water. I'm not _completely_ helpless."

"Okay... Yell if you need anything." Finn turned to leave, getting the hint that Kurt _probably_ didn't want to talk to him at the moment.

"I'll try..." Kurt coughed.

Finn shut the door.

* * *

Finn's phone rang. He picked it up, checking to see who it was. A picture of Rachel filled the screen, smiling. Finn smiled, then picked up. "Hey Rachel, what's up?"

 _"Are you with Kurt?"_

"Ummmmmm I was.."

 _"Is Kurt still at your house?"_

"Yeah, he's still-"

 _"Tell him to get over here!"_

"Rachel-"

 _"He said he'd come shopping with me, 'Cedes, and Quinn and never showed! I can't_ believe _him_!"

"Rachel, K-"

 _"We've been waiting here for almost 2_ hours _! I mean, sure, we did go shopping eventually and we_ did _end up buying a lot, but Kurt never showed!"_

"Ra-"

 _"And he won't pick up his phone, so I called you instead, but I can't_ believe _he'd do something like that!"_

"Rachel, Kurt's sick!"

 _"I- Wait, what?"_

"I woke up this morning and Kurt was still in bed. He's sick-" Finn heard Kurt's door slam shut and the sound of his step-brother walking quickly down the hallway. "Kurt?" He pulled the phone away from his mouth.

 _"Finn, is he okay?"_ Finn dropped the phone on his bed, not even bothering to tell Rachel where he was going. _"Finn?!"_

He turned the corner, walking towards the bathroom. "Kurt?"

There was a soft groan from inside the bathroom, then the second of his step-brother throwing up. Finn turned the corner, pushing the door open further in time to watch Kurt lean over the toilet lid again and loose whatever was left in his stomach. Finn recoiled slightly. The sight of his step-brother throwing up on the floor of the bathroom was something he didn't see very often. In fact, he hadn't ever seen it before. He wasn't entirely sure he'd like to see it again.

Walking towards him, Finn hesitantly put a hand out. It found Kurt's shoulder. Kurt was shaking. "F... Finn...?" Kurt mumbled, turning his head to face Finn. His eyes were unfocused and really glossy now. Now Finn wasn't very knowledgable in the doctor world, but he knew that when someones eyes were glossy it was probably a bad thing.

"Dude..." Finn bit his lip. "You really don't look good." Kurt sighed, shutting his eyes. "Wait- no, Kurt, you can't fall asleep here." Finn shook Kurt's shoulder slightly, forcing him to open his eyes. "Do you... feel better?" Kurt shrugged. "Can you go back to your room?" Kurt shrugged again. Finn wanted to pull his hair out. "I'll just... get you a bucket or something..." Kurt looked up at Finn, his eyes half-open. "Oh- yeah. Come on." Finn half-helped, half-dragged Kurt back into his room. He helped Kurt into his bed, trying to remember everything his mom had ever done for him when he'd been sick.

"Okay..." Kurt groaned slightly. "Imokay..."

"You're really hot... And not in a weird way." Finn flushed a little. Thank _god_ Puck wasn't there...

"Feel cold..." Kurt mumbled, curling his legs to his chest. Finn pulled the blankets over his shoulders.

"I'll get you... stuff..." Finn nodded, walking out of the room. He was about to walk downstairs to get a bucket from the basement when Rachel's shrill, radio-influenced voice startled him.

 _"FINN HUDSON!"_

Finn turned. "Rachel..." He muttered, running a hand through his hair. She was going to kill him. Grabbing his phone off his bed, he said, "Sorry, Kurt needed me..."

 _"It's okay... I just wanted to make sure you hadn't been killed by an axe murderer or something. That would be really bad. Is he okay?"_

"I mean..." Finn shrugged. "I guess, for a sick person."

 _"How sick is he?"_

"I dunno-"

 _"You haven't taken his temperature yet?!"_

"He felt really hot and he threw up, but-"

 _"Finn, you should call Carole so she can come back and take care of Kurt, because you clearly don't know the first thing about how to care for a sick person."_

Finn felt himself flush. "I'm doing okay..."

 _"What are you doing now?"_

"Getting a bucket for Kurt." Finn could see the bucket in the darkness- it was over by the washing machine. He turned on the light, walked over, and grabbed it. He started to walk back upstairs.

 _"Well, yes, you should do that. You should also get a warm washcloth and make him put it on his forehead."_

"Ohhhh yeah..." Finn remembered his mom doing that for him. "Anything else, Dr. Berry?"

 _"You should try and make him eat and drink something. Don't want him to loose his voice or anything."_ Rachel sighed. _"I can come and help if you-"_

"No, I can do it." Finn answered, grabbing flipping the lights off in the basement. "I just want to make sure I'm not like... killing him or anything."

 _"If you haven't done anything else, then no, you're not killing him."_

Finn sighed, walking into Kurt's room. He dropped the bucket by Kurt's bed, looking over at his step-brother. He looked miserable. Kurt met his eyes and smiled a little before looking away again, sighing deeply. Finn smiled a little back before walking over towards the bathroom.

"Okay, so what should I make him eat?" Finn asked, grabbing a washcloth and warming it with the water from the faucet.

 _"Just soup and crackers... Something simple. Tell him I say hi and sorry that I yelled at him."_

"He didn't hear you yelling at him." Finn said, walking into the room.

"No, I heard it..." Kurt's voice sounded raspy and he started coughing. He groaned.

Finn wrinkled his nose. "You sound terrible, dude. You want a cough-drop or something?"

"Actually, yeah..." Kurt sighed as Finn put the cloth on his forehead. Finn nearly saw the relief come over his step-brother.

"Cough-drops are okay, right?"

 _"Cough-drops and tea are what get me through my colds."_

"So yes?"

Rachel sighed. _"Yes, Finn."_

Finn walked into the bathroom, grabbed the packet of cough-drops and walked back into Kurt's room. "Here, little bro."

"I'm older than you..."

"I'm taller than you."

"So...?"

"I'm also healthier than you."

"That has no affect on age, Finn."

 _"Did you give him the cough-drops?"_

"Yeah, I did."

 _"Ask him if he's hungry."_

"I can hear you." Kurt said, coughing. "And no, I'm not."

 _"God, Kurt, you sound terrible."_ Rachel sounded concerned. _"You should drink tea."_

"I don't feel like drinking tea right now, Rachel..." Kurt moaned.

 _"It'll help."_

"It'll help to throw it back up?"

"Kurt, stop talking." Finn said. "Rachel, stop making him talk."

 _"Anyways, you should make him soup."_ Rachel said. _"Just in case."_

Finn looked over at his step-brother, then walked out of the room, leaving him alone with his cough-drops, bucket, and washcloth.

* * *

"Alright, Kurt, I have fo-" Finn shut his mouth, looking over at his step-brother. He was passed out, the wash-cloth feeling off his forehead. Finn smiled a little. His step-brother was pretty adorable at times. Finn leaned against the doorframe, watching him sleep for a second. Then he realized how creepy it was and turned away.

 _Now what_...

The only thing Finn could think to do was video games. Except he wouldn't have Puck next to him to swear loudly and laugh with him. Finn shrugged, turning away from Kurt's room and walked into his own. He switched the console on and sat on the floor, his eyes now glued to the game he was playing, his thumbs pressing the buttons over and over again. He didn't know how long he'd been playing when Kurt eventually shuffled through the door, dragging one of his giant blankets with him. He sat down next to Finn, pulling the blanket closer to himself.

"Hey Kurt." Finn paused the game, looking down at his step-brother. He looked a little better- well, Kurt still looked really pale, his eyes looked kinda glossy, and his hair was still a mess, but he looked... better. "You feeling any better?"

"Yeah..." Kurt coughed a little. His sounded a little bit better. Maybe it was the cough-drops. "Just bored..."

Finn smiled at him. "You wanna play?" Kurt shrugged. Finn grabbed another remote, handing it to his sick step-brother. As Finn sat back down, Kurt hesitantly leaned over, resting his head on Finn's shoulder. For a second, Finn didn't know what to do. After all, Kurt wasn't usually like this. When his dad had been in the hospital, he hadn't even allowed Finn to _touch_ him. Hesitantly, Finn wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulder. It was an awkward hug.

But then again, it was a start.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey!**

 **I don't know how much this is going to be updated, seeing as I now have two one-shot series that I am constantly writing when I get bored and don't know what to write... So yeah, if some of these seem a little weird, that's most likely why XD**

 **Anyways, Furt is amazing...**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Mr Wedding Planner

Finn had noticed Kurt was stressing out way more than usual- and half the time Karofsky wasn't even around. Finn wasn't sure why Kurt was freaking out so much. Maybe it had something to do with their parents wedding...

He had once hoped he'd ever have to say or think those words. But... he was finding he was getting okay with it. Kurt was cool, after all. Finn just hoped he could be a good enough big brother to him. Wait- wasn't Kurt older than him? Whatever, Kurt was always going to be his little brother, no matter what.

Finn turned the corner in time to see Kurt being shoved into a locker. A red letterman jacket walked away. Finn couldn't tell who it was- probably Karofsky. His first impulse was to run down the hallway and deck whoever it was. His second impulse was to swear loudly at them. He acted on his third impulse- to go check and make sure Kurt was okay.

"Hey dude- you alright?" Finn asked, walking up to his soon-to-be-step-brother. Kurt looked up, flinching a little at the red letterman Finn was wearing. Finn hated it- he looked so scared. "Whoa- Kurt, it's me."

"I know, Finn." Kurt sighed, rubbing his shoulder self-consciously. "You just startled me."

"You okay?"

Kurt looked up, a little confused. "I guess."

Finn raised his eyebrows. "You look really scared, dude."

"I'm fine." He looked up at Finn with a blank look. "Really."

Finn seriously doubted him.

* * *

It was nearly 3 in the morning when Finn heard the loud slam from Kurt's room. Jerking upright, Finn was out of bed before he was even fully awake. "Kurt...?" Kurt's door was shut, but the light was on. What was he doing up- it was so late. Finn shoved the door open, rubbing his eyes, trying to keep his eyes open. "Dude, it's like... 3... What are you..." Finn's eyes widened.

Kurt's head was on the desk, his eyes shut and he was fast asleep. Finn smiled, turning away and shutting the door soundlessly, not thinking of what his soon-to-be-step-brother had been doing up so late.

* * *

The next day Kurt looked like a zombie. Finn pointed it out to him many times and Kurt just brushed him off, but Finn could tell Kurt was _exhausted_. Probably from staying up so late. Finn was a little tired himself- like he always was- but he didn't look like a zombie.

At least he didn't think so...

"Dude, how late were you up?" Finn asked, running up to Kurt in the hallway.

"I was busy, Finn." Kurt said, rubbing his eyes. "It's really important."

"Homework?" Finn asked, walking next to Kurt.

"Our parents wedding, actually." Kurt sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I'm just... trying to make sure everything is perfect."

"You still need to sleep." Finn added, stepping in front of him. "I mean, I know that you are a perfectionist and stuff... But you said you'd been planning weddings since you were 2, right? So you must be good at it by now."

Kurt sighed again, although it was more of a yawn this time. "I know... But this is the real deal. Our parents are getting _married_ , Finn. Everything needs to..." He yawned again. "Needs to be perfect."

"Yeah, but you still need sleep." Finn answered. "I mean, even I know you can't just stop sleeping. I don't want me soon-to-be younger brother to die of sleep-deprivation."

"I'm older than you." Kurt added as he pushed past him. "And I won't die of sleep-deprivation. Because I'm _fine_ , Finn. I'll be better as soon as this wedding is over." He called over his shoulder.

Finn saw what happened in slow-motion. He saw Azimio and Karofsky round the corner holding the cups filled with different colored slushie. Kurt didn't seem to see it- he was _that_ tired. Finn tried to yell out, "Kurt, watch out!" but it had already happened. The two football players threw both slushies at Kurt, hitting him square in the face. Finn watched him stop in his tracks, freezing as the two football players laughed and high-fived as they walked back.

"Oh, and Hummel?" Karofsky had crumpled his cup up into a ball and he threw it at Kurt's head. The crumpled cup hit Kurt in the back of the head, but he barely seemed to notice. Finn made a mental note to kill them before running up to Kurt.

"Dude, you okay-" Finn stopped at the sight of Kurt's face. He was crying- or trying not to cry. Finn couldn't tell, seeing as there was blue and red slushie running through his hair and down his face. The words died in Finn's mouth. "Come on." He lead Kurt towards the bathroom.

* * *

Kurt took the wet paper towel, still rubbing the cold drink off his face- although it was almost gone. "Thank you Finn..." Kurt said. Finn could hear the exhaustion in his voice. He was _really_ tired. Kurt shivered. "I'd almost forgotten how cold slushies were..."

Finn nodded, handing him another paper towel. "I'd almost forgot how to get rid of a slushie." Kurt looked at him like he was crazy for a second before taking the towel and dabbing at under his eyes, which were still red from when he had started crying. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Finn." Kurt answered, throwing it away and straightening. There was only a little slushie in his hair now. "Thank god I brought an extra shirt..."

Finn sighed. "I think you should go home."

Kurt looked over at him like he was crazy again. "No Finn, I'm not going home just because I got slushied-"

"No, Kurt, you're really tired." Finn said. "No matter what you say, you look like a freaking zombie. You should just go home and sleep."

Kurt sighed, running his hands through his hair while looking at himself in the mirror. "I'll be fine." He turned to leave the bathroom, but Finn grabbed his arm. "Let me go, Finn."

"You can't just not sleep." Finn added. "You remember what happened when I didn't sleep?"

"Well, you were given Vitamin D pills from Mr. Schue's wife thinking they were helping you." Kurt answered. "I'm not going to do anything like that and our nurse is an actual nurse now. I'll sleep when I get home."

"I'm just worried about you." Finn admitted. "I mean, this entire Karofsky thing," Kurt stiffened slightly at the name, "you being tired, the wedding... It's not exactly helping anything."

"Sorry I'm not being convenient, Finn." Kurt said sharply, yanking his arm out of Finn's grasp before opening the bathroom door and storming out into the hallway.

* * *

He didn't sleep when he got home. In fact, Finn walking downstairs later that night to find Kurt planning the seating for the wedding while cooking and arguing with something- Mercedes, Finn though- over the phone.

"Whoa-" Finn ran over towards him, grabbing the notebook from under the pen and setting it aside. Kurt glanced over at him. "Dude, give me the phone."

"Hold on." Kurt said into the phone before looking over at Finn. "What?" He had giant bags under his eyes. Why had Finn not seen them before?

"Kurt, you need to sleep." Finn answered. "You're about to fall over."

"Finn-" Kurt yelped in protest as Finn reached over, grabbing Kurt's phone. "Finn, give that back!"

"Sorry Mercedes, Kurt'll have to call you back." Finn said into the phone, hanging up before setting it down on the notebook. He turned off the burner- he hoped- and, despite Kurt's desperate struggling ("I still need to figure out where to sit Mr. Schue and Emma! They can't just _sit_ somewhere, they need to have a place!" "Finn, you can't just bring me away from this- this is _important_! This is one of the most important nights in our parents life and if I mess up, it'll all be ruined!")- got him downstairs into his bedroom. "Alright, now you are laying down and sleeping until tomorrow morning."

"Finn, this is ridiculous, just let me work on the-" Kurt tried to walk past him, but Finn held his hand out and stopped Kurt.

"I'm sure mom and Burt wouldn't care if one little thing about their wedding wasn't right." Finn said, putting his hands on Kurt's shoulders and steering him towards his bed. "Especially if it meant you were fully awake and not ready to pass out."

"Finn-"

"Lay down."

Kurt sighed, falling back onto his bed. "There, you happy?"

Finn grabbed the blankets- which were _really_ soft- and threw them over Kurt. "There. Now sleep."

"I can't just fall asleep like that, Finn." Kurt rolled his eyes. Finn could see his eyes shutting though. Man, Kurt must have been exhausted. "Life doesn't..." He yawned, his eyes almost completely shut. "Work... like that..." Kurt's eyes were completely shut. His breathing leveled out within seconds. Finn smiled. _It worked_.

Finn walked up the stairs, looking down at where Kurt was asleep. "Night Kurt." He shut the lights off, sighing. He looked down at his pocket, pulling out his phone as his mind started working overtime. Ideas flew through his head faster and faster until he finally settled on one. After all, they _were_ a Glee club. After a second, he dialed Rachel's number.

" _Hey Finn, what's up?"_

"I want to do something for Kurt at our parents wedding."

* * *

 **A/N: I was... doing something and thought about Kurt being the wedding planner and how he _most likely_ stressed out about it, seeing as it was during the whole Kurt and Karofsky situation. And then this happened.**

 **Yeah, I dunno what else to say.**

 **OH WAIT- 6x08! OHMYGOD! I sort of starting freaking out in the middle of making Thanksgiving pies... Oh my _word_... #Klaine for LIFE!**

 **Oh yeah, and Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Christmas Cookies

Christmas was here. It had never really been apparent that it was the holidays in Finn's house, unless you counted the tree and candles in the windows. He knew some people went all out, putting fake Santas on their roofs and lighting up every inch of their house with bright red, green, and white lights. The Hudson's didn't go all out- in fact, they were lucky to have a tree at all.

But all in all, Finn had always loved Christmas.

It was the first Christmas with Burt and Kurt as a part of their family. Finn, at first, wasn't sure how it would work. After all, Kurt was at Dalton, Finn was at McKinley, Burt had orders from Kurt to take it easy, and Carole was... Well, she was being Finn's mom- trying to make sure everything was 100% perfect for Finn's favorite holiday. But as soon as the tree had gone up, Finn had felt the familiar glowing feeling in his chest- Christmas was on track.

Finn came home on the Friday before Christmas and was nearly bouncing as he walked through the front door. They'd gotten snow a while ago, but looking outside still gave him the warm, fuzzy feeling of Christmas. He sighed, smiling as he looked at the tree. Last weekend, Kurt had come home and they'd all decorated the tree together- a family tradition. Well, in Finn's family, at least. Granted there had only been two people, but...

"Hey Finn." His mom smiled, walking over from where she was cooking something that smelled _really good_. She kissed his cheek- which was hard, seeing as Finn was like 10 feet taller than her- smiled. "Kurt called and said he'll be home soon." She said, walking over towards the oven again. "I was thinking the two of you could make cookies."

A smile spread over his face. Finn _loved_ Christmas cookies. "Yeah, sure." Finn nodded, his hands in his pockets. "Yeah..." He _really_ liked Christmas cookies.

Finn was almost 100% sure that Kurt was going to end up making most of the cookies- seeing as Finn wasn't the best baker. He remember one time when he had tried to make soup on the stove, he ended up melting a spoon to the stove _and_ almost setting the kitchen on fire.

Yeah, Kurt was going to end up making _all_ the cookies.

* * *

Finn was halfway through an episode of _Under the Dome_ when Kurt came home. He barely noticed that Kurt came home at all- not until Kurt's voice called out, "Is that one of those post apocalyptic shows?" Finn spun around, seeing his step-brother Kurt in his Warblers blazer, staring out at the image on the screen. His hair was messed up- which Finn took as a sign that Burt had answered the door because Kurt wouldn't have stepped foot outside Dalton knowing his hair was like that-, but he met Finn's eyes. "Hey Finn."

Finn didn't realize how much he had missed Kurt until he saw them and realized he would get to spend time with him. He got to his feet, smiling. In a few strides, he wrapped his arms around Kurt. He could hear Kurt mumbling things, but barely recognized exactly what he was saying. He was just _so happy_.

At first, Finn- like everyone else- had been shocked that Kurt had left. Things hadn't been the same in Glee club, even if the last few weeks Kurt had been there he was been almost completely silent. It was different, knowing their favorite gay wasn't sitting in the corner in his most colorful outfit of the week, smiling and nodding or frowning and shaking his head. Kurt was just... Kurt.

When Finn finally broke the hug, Kurt was smiling too. "You act as though I've been dead for years."

"Dude, I haven't see you in like... forever."

"7 days isn't forever, Finn."

"...It feels like it sometimes."

There it was again! When Finn talked to him now- now as in _after_ the wedding, it didn't feel as... awkward and weird as before. It felt natural- like he and Kurt had always been brothers. He loved it- Finn had always wanted a brother. But... now he had one. That went to a different school because he'd been bullied so badly.

Finn forced the thought out of his mind and cut off Kurt's sentence. He hadn't even been listening to what his brother had been saying, but cookies... Cookies were more important. "You know, my mom said we could make cookies."

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "She said I could make cookies?"

"No." Finn smiled. "Me and you. Cookies."

Kurt nodded. "So I can make cookies...?"

Finn laughed. "I guess so." He gestured towards the kitchen. "Come on!"

"Whoa..." Kurt laughed a little too, holding out a hand. "Give me a second, I got home about 5 seconds ago..." Finn's smile faded. "I'll come down in a few. I just..." Kurt shrugged. "I need a second."

"Oh..." Finn's enthusiasm seemed to wash away. "Oh, yeah... Yeah..." He walked over towards the couch, sitting down as the commercial break stopped. "Yeah, I'll be down here." He called back to Kurt, turning his attention back towards _Under the Dome_ , but he didn't care as much as he did before.

* * *

It seemed to take forever for Kurt to come back. Finn got lost in his show, but as soon as he heard Kurt coming up the stairs, his attention snapped away. He turned towards the stairs. "Kurt?"

"Yes, Finn, we can make cookies now." Kurt had changed out of his blazer now and was wearing one of his old, familiar Kurt Hummel outfits. It seemed normal. Finn smiled, jumping up onto the couch and was in the kitchen before Kurt was. Kurt laughed. "Calm down, Finn, it'll be a little bit longer. You know, cookies don't just appear out of thin air."

Finn knew that- he didn't like it, but he knew it. "So!" He clapped his hands together in a very Mr. Schue-esc way. "How do you start making cookies?"

Kurt smiled, holding up a card of paper with one hand. "You follow the recipe." He put it on the ground, pushing it towards Finn. He grabbed it, reading it quickly. "So can you help me get the butter and sugar?" Finn nodded enthusiastically. "And the sugar is in the smaller bag, Finn, not the bigger one!" Kurt added, looking through more cupboards- for bowls and milk and stuff, Finn reasoned as he looked for the butter and sugar.

"This one?" Finn asked, pulling one of the two bags out.

"No, Finn, the small one." Kurt added, glancing back and shaking his head, laughing a little.

"Oh." Finn grabbed the other bag, putting the first back. The butter was a lot easier to find- there weren't a lot of other hard, yellow sticks in the fridge with a glass case-thing above it. "'Kay, what else?" He looked at Kurt, but Kurt had gotten most of the other things needed out. "Now how do we start-"

"We start..." Kurt muttered, looking up at Finn with an amused smile on his face. "With you going and standing as far away from the stove as possible while I make the cookies."

"But Kurt, I want to help!" Finn protested- sounding remarkably like a little kid. "I can... break the eggs or something."

Kurt laughed. "Finn, if I wanted you to break the eggs, I'd be telling you to throw them at someones house." Finn stared at the ground. Kurt's laughing stopped. "Yeah, sure, just... don't put any of the shells in them." His eyes widened and he looked up, seeing Kurt's serious expression.

"You're serious?!" Finn asked.

"Yeah." Kurt shrugged, smiling. "Here." He pushed the carton of eggs towards Finn. "Just... try not to break anything other than the eggs."

* * *

Finn was humming the Final Countdown under his breath as the timer counted down the final few seconds. It had been torture- Finn could smell the cookies and they smelled _amazing_. But they weren't done.

But now they almost where.

Kurt walked back into the room, letting down a Vogue magazine as the timer sounded. Finn felt a jump in his chest and a feeling of pure excitement came over him. Kurt opened the oven and- _god_ the cookies smelled like heaven. Finn couldn't help but take deep sniffs of the air, loving every second he got to smell the delicious scent of the Christmas cookies.

Kurt laughed a little, setting down the pan. Finn loved looked at them- the before and after was amazing. Before they had just been shaped into different shapes- ginger bread men, houses, candy canes, trees...- and they were just... cookie colored. But now- now they were real cookies- cooked and everything. Finn glanced up at his brother for permission. Kurt shrugged, saying, "If you want to burn your mouth, go ahead," and Finn had already taken one and bitten it.

* * *

 **A/N: Because the thought of Finn wanting cookies and Kurt helping him make them was just too powerful to ignore XD**

 **Hey guys! This is my holiday update for A New Union! I really tried- I mean, this is how I usually am making cookies because, come on, they're cookies. But yeah, I hope you guys have amazing holidays and happy New Years!**

 **Thank you for reading and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
